Vanilla Cupcakes
by Rainbow Fruit Loop
Summary: Light makes cupcakes, and L pretends to help. "Light chuckles under his breath, secretly thankful that L wanted vanilla, because he's pretty sure that Matsuda stole the last of the cocoa for the strange cake he made that tasted weird but they all ate anyway, and also because L smells utterly intoxicating when he's eaten vanilla." Fluff. L/Light. One-shot.


Author's note: Hey guys (: I decided to write another L/Light fic because, even though they're my second favourite pairing, I've only written one fic about them. It's sad, I know.

This is dedicated to _'tii-chan17' _as a birthday gift thing. Tii-chan, I think you'll be pleased, because this is my first all-fluff, no-angst, happy ending fic. Strange, I know.

I officially have a tumblr now (feeling cool for no particular reason), and I'll be posting extracts and things like that for my fics there. Go and follow me ( x-rainbowfruitloop-x . tumblr . com - take out the spaces), because I feel like I have no friends at the moment. Tumblr is being lonely.

Also, please review~ I want to see if people prefer fluff to angst or not. (Angst is still my forté, but hey.)

~Rainbow Fruit Loop x

* * *

_~Vanilla Cupcakes~ _

"…Light-kun?"

No reply.

L narrows his expressionless eyes, and moves an inch closer to where Light's face is resting lightly on the inky pages of scrawled-out notes scattered erratically on the wooden desk.

"Light-kun."

A gentle snore through parted pale pink lips causes glossy auburn hair to blow out of the way.

L scoots closer; so close that his pointy chin is resting centimetres from Light's peaceful, beautiful face.

He _would_ feel bad for interrupting Light's seemingly shallow slumber, but he can't wait much longer.

He's already been waiting twenty three and half minutes. He's at the end of his wits.

"Light-kun."

L's impassive voice is a bit more forceful this time, and the combination of the intimate proximity and the sweet, warm breath on his face causes Light's head to snap upwards, sleepy amber eyes focusing on the mess of dark indigo hair below his face.

"…Ryuzaki?" he asks, narrowing his eyes to suppress the bright light of the room. "What's wrong?"

L doesn't move as he gazes up at Light through his thick, dark lashes.

"It's two twenty four." He states, eyes flickering to the small black-and-gold clock on the wall. "That's twenty two minutes _past _four." he emphasizes.

Light frowns, and leans back slightly. "Wait, what? You woke me up to tell me the _time? _Why would I need to know the time when I was _sleeping?_"

L levels him with an unimpressed gaze. "Don't tell me you've forgotten, Light-kun." he says, absentmindedly bringing his thumb to his lips.

Silence.

Light sighs. "Well, I've obviously forgotten - and you _know _I've forgotten, so stop being bothersome and just tell me."

L inclines his head to the right, and smiles slightly.

"You promised to make me cupcakes at four o'clock _exactly._ You're behind schedule. That ups your chance of being Kira by five percent." he notes.

Light doesn't _quite_ understand L's logic - wouldn't being behind schedule _decrease _his chance of being Kira? - so, instead, he rolls his eyes, and stands up, causing the chain between the two men to tinkle quietly.

"I'm _not _Kira, but fine. I'll make you some cupcakes now. Come on."

L obeys eagerly, and follows Light into the surprisingly large kitchen.

"Do you want chocolate cupcakes or vanilla cupcakes?" Light questions, pulling the necessary ingredients out of the cupboard.

"Vanilla cupcakes with strawberry icing." L says without hesitation. "And, please, make them quickly. I've been waiting-" he pauses to glance at the digital clock flashing red on the oven, "thirty five minutes for you to wake up. I've had _lots _of time to think about it."

Light chuckles under his breath, secretly thankful that L wanted vanilla, because he's pretty sure that Matsuda stole the last of the cocoa for the strange cake he made that tasted weird but they all ate anyway, and also because L smells utterly intoxicating when he's eaten vanilla.

As Light continues to pull ingredients out of the cupboard, he turns his head to face L.

"Why didn't you get Watari to make you cupcakes?" he asks quizzically. "Or, you could have bought some from that shop down the road that sells the really good ones."

Instead of arguing with his usual obstinacy, L shrugs his shoulders vaguely. "I _really _wanted to taste Light-kun's cupcakes." he says innocently, a smile playing across his features.

Light sighs under his breath, and decides to ignore the almost certainly unintentional not-quite-a-euphemism, because thinking about L like that too much makes his head hurt.

"You're going to have to help, Ryuzaki." Light comments, digging around in a too-small drawer for something resembling a mixing bowl.

L hops off the seat across the bench, and makes his way into the kitchen.

Light's already started to make the cupcakes, and is throwing all of the ingredients into the makeshift bowl.

L observes with an amused look on his face. "I'm sure you're supposed to actually measure the ingredients, Light-kun."

Light smiles as he cracks an egg open, and watches as the glistening yellow yolk mixes with the fine white sugar. "I've made them for Sayu so many times, and I've kind of learnt how much of what to put in."

L nods contentedly, secretly impressed with Light's ability to make soon-to-be delicious-smelling food.

It's always an attractive quality in a person.

"You can stir. But do it carefully, because we don't to pop the air bubbles, because then the cupcakes will be all stodgy." Light warns, passing L the wooden spoon. "And don't spill it over the edge of the bowl, because then _you'll _be the one cleaning it up."

L raises a dark eyebrow. "Light-kun, I am not completely ignorant in the ways of making cupcakes." he informs the smirking brunette, hoping that his memory won't fail him, and that he will remember _something _from watching too many cooking shows on rainy Sunday afternoons.

"Of course." Light nods seriously, his face straight. He turns his back on L to pull a tray out of the oven, and puts in down with a noisy clatter on the bench.

L narrows his eyes at Light's sarcasm, and focuses on the rhythmic pattern of folding the mixture in on itself.

"It smells surprisingly nice," L comments indifferently, "for a bowl of raw eggs and sugar."

Light mumbles something inaudible and equally unintelligent under his breath as he adjusts the heat of the oven.

Silence.

L continues stirring the cupcake mixture, wondering idly when Light will confess his feelings for him.

It's obvious to everyone, L is sure of it. Even _Matsuda _must have noticed.

"You can stop now, Ryuzaki." Light says, his voice unexpectedly low in L's ear.

L turns around - the action causing his nose to brush against Light's cheek, and watches in amusement as Light takes an oh-so-subtle step backwards, his face turning an honestly adorable shade of red.

_Like strawberries._

"Uh, so, you can stop stirring now." Light repeats, obviously trying to convince himself that _nothing _happened, and he _definitely _did _not_ like the feel of L's cool skin on his own.

L knows Light too well - scarily well, in fact - and it does make him wonder when it was exactly that he started getting close to his number one suspect.

Detectives should never fall in love with the enemy, but L's never been one to play by the rules.

"If you say so." L shrugs, indicating for Light to take the spoon off of him.

Light, having recovered from the brief flicker of physical contact, takes the spoon from L, and takes the bowl of mixture over to his previously-prepared tray filled with cheerfully coloured cupcake cases.

"How long will they take to cook?" L asks, impatient eagerness lacing his monotonous voice.

"Ten to fifteen minutes." Light replies. "Just enough time to do the dishes."

L scrunches his nose up slightly, and wonders briefly about making up some excuse about having to leave the room for approximately ten to fifteen minutes to check on the charts, but refrains.

Light throws him a blue and white gingham tea towel which L catches neatly - not that anyone was watching his agile reflexes - and begins washing.

L dries the dishes mindlessly - smearing bubbly moisture around a bowl holds no interest for him - his eyes flickering over to the growing mass of sugary vanilla in the oven every few seconds.

Just as Light's about to wash the cupcake batter-coated mixing spoon, L grabs his wrist.

Light looks up into L's inexpressive eyes, evidently confused.

"What?"

L feels just a slight pang of malice inside, because he knows that Light's heart is fluttering because he thinks that L's making a move, when, really, all L truly wants at the moment is sugar.

Flirting with Light can wait until his lips taste like vanilla cupcakes.

"Can I lick the spoon?" L questions.

Light sighs, visibly deflated because he's realised that - as always - L wants sugar and nothing else, and nods. "Sure, Ryuzaki." he says, handing the spoon to the untidy man beside him.

L pulls the spoon towards his lips, and slowly drags his pink tongue up the length of the wood.

He can see that Light is trying his hardest not to watch, but they both know that Light's completely and utterly mesmerized.

L loves it. He's never captivated anyone before, and it gives him a strangely warm feeling on the inside.

"This tastes absolutely delectable, Light-kun." L whispers, innocently running his tongue up the other side of the spoon. "Mouth-watering."

"Uh, R-Ryuzaki, I think you've licked all of the cupcake off the spoon." Light observes, clearly becoming uncomfortable with L's actions, even though he _knows _that it shouldn't affect him like this.

"Do you think so?" L asks, taking a baby-step towards his favourite suspect. "Are you sure?"

Light swallows nervously, for his face is now only a few inches away from L's.

"Yes, it's clean. Let me wash it now." he says firmly, even though his lips are twitching, and it would be _so easy _to lean down and-

"You didn't get a chance to taste the cupcakes." L states, his voice husky.

He can't deny it. Flirting with Light is probably the most fun L's ever had.

"I can taste them afterwards, Ryuzaki. It's fine." It's getting hard for Light to breathe normally, and he's getting so _hot._

"But they taste so _good _uncooked. So sweet… so moist…"

Just for added effect, L slowly runs his tongue over his lips. He can tell that Light's about to lose all of his self control, and, frankly, he can't wait.

"Do you want to taste them, Light-kun?" L murmurs, shifting his body so that he's whispering warmly into Light's ear. "I know you want to taste the cupcakes."

Light snaps.

He grabs L roughly by the waist, and is just about to crash their lips together in a mess of sexual tension and utter passion, when the _-bing- _of the oven interrupts.

"The cupcakes are ready, Light-kun." L notes cheerfully, pulling away from Light's grasp, and sauntering over to the oven.

…Just because he wants to tease the probable mass-murderer just a _little _bit more before he can claim the man as his own.

Light presses his fingers to the bridge of his nose, and blows air out of his cheeks.

"Okay, okay, fine. I'll get your cupcakes for you."

L watches, spellbound, as Light - poor, poor, noticeably frustrated Light - turns the oven off and pulls _his _cupcakes out of the oven.

L swears he hears Light mutter, "Christ, L, you're so frustratingly hard to read," under his breath, but chooses to ignore it, because soon - _very _soon - Light will know everything.

"I'm going to go and lie down." Light announces. "I've got a headache."

But both men know it's not true.

"We haven't made the frosting yet." L points out. "It's going to be strawberry, remember? You promised."

Light rolls his eyes, and grabs the recently-washed mixing bowl.

"Do you know where the icing sugar is?" Light asks.

L sends Light an incredulous look. "Of course I know where the icing sugar is."

"Good. Go get it." Light orders.

Light's cute when he's in a bad mood.

After retrieving the sugar, L smiles at Light.

"Thank you, Light-kun. I've enjoyed making cupcakes with you."

Light raises an eyebrow. "You're welcome. Let's just get this icing made, and then we can both go back to work."

Work. That's what it will be.

L nods, and watches as Light combines icing sugar, butter and strawberry flavouring to make a mass of pale pink icing.

"Do _you_ want to put the icing on the cupcakes?" Light asks, his voice much gentler than it was a few moments ago.

L hopes that Light hasn't given up on him and the confusion that he seems to bring everywhere.

"You can help me." L allows generously.

Light rolls his eyes, pulls a butter knife out of the drawer beside him, and starts smothering the still-too-warm cupcakes with strawberry.

L helps in his own way by sampling the icing, and making sure it tastes _just right_.

Just as Light's finished the last cupcake, L reaches up and smears pink frosting on his cheek.

Light quickly returns the favour by reaching into the almost-empty bowl and smearing icing on L's nose.

L - never one to lose a game, even if it _is _only a strawberry flavoured war - smears the last of the icing on his finger, and runs it across Light's lips.

They're soft and warm, and Light's confused expression makes L want to smile.

There's silence for a few seconds, before Light lowers his head, and gently licks at the icing on his lower lip.

"You're confusing me, Ryuzaki." he mumbles. "I just… don't understand what you want. You're blowing hot and cold at the moment."

"I'm not blowing anything at the moment." L replies innocently, not _quite _understanding the connotation behind his words.

Light's expression is positively startled, and L wants to laugh out loud, even if he isn't too sure what's shocking.

"But why would you not understand me, Light-kun?" L enquires. "I would think that, by now, my motives would be very clear."

"Too eat as many cupcakes as possible in one day?" Light asks teasingly, looking up from the ground to smile at L.

L nods seriously. "Yes, Light-kun. However, as with cupcakes, the icing is always the best part."

Light looks at him blankly.

"I want you to be my icing." L clarifies, finally deciding that the ever-fun game of torturing Light has gone on long enough.

Still with the blank stares.

"Uh, that sounds… kinky?" Light finally suggests, raising quizzical eyebrows.

L ponders the imaginary situation for a second, before deciding that icing can _definitely _be used in a "kinky" kind of way at some point in the not-so-far future.

"You're distracting me from my initial thoughts." L chastises, the corner of his lips turning upwards.

"Right. Please continue." Light allows, his face the slightest shade of pink.

"I think I've fallen in love with you, Light-kun, and I got bored with keeping it a secret."

There's silence for a few seconds as Light replays the last few seconds in his head, trying to find the expertly-hidden message in the detective's words.

Finally, he settles with giving L a suspicious glance. "What do you want from me…?" he asks warily, running a hand through his hair.

Because he's tired of playing games, and he's tired of pretending that it doesn't hurt.

"Do you really think that little of me, Light-kun?" L asks, tilting his head to the side. "Do you really believe that I would do something as cruel as pretend that I reciprocated your obvious feelings for me _just _so that I could get something from you?"

Light feels himself bristle. "My feelings for you are not _obvious_." he announces, a frown on his face. "I'm very subtle about these things."

"But you didn't deny it."

Light bites at his lower lip, realising that the game is up. "No, I didn't deny it."

"Good." L announces, taking a small step towards _his _suspect. "I wouldn't want it any other way."

Before Light can process what's happening, L's thin fingers are tracing small patterns into the sensitive skin of his waist, his lips lost in a sea of smooth golden hair.

"Ryuzaki…" Light murmurs, hands shifting to clutch at L's slim wrists in a futile attempt to pull them away from his waist. "We can't… I don't…"

But then he realises that he can feel L's pulse, and it's racing. Behind L's calm composure and indifferent expression, his heart is beating faster than Light could ever imagine.

Utter passion and hopeless love betrayed by the unconscious beating of a heart - blood rushing and sexual tension spinning madly out of control divulged by a gentle touch of the wrist.

It's brilliant.

It's magic.

"L…"

L brings a finger to Light's lips. "Don't speak, Light."

Hearing L say his came without the usual suffix makes Light feel strangely happy. It makes everything just that much more intimate.

"I do love you, Light-kun." L whispers in Light's ear. "Please don't doubt me."

Light inhales in the scent of L - musky and sweet, calming and completely unidentifiable - and presses his lips to L's jaw.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say that." Light admits quietly.

A crooked grin tugs at L's lips, and Light melts into them.

Because, despite the gentle murmuring of promises of love in Light's ear and the slow, tingling sensation of L's fingers trailing across his stomach, when lips connect sparks ignite.

It's all passion - hot lips and feverish groans, fingers in hair and bodies pressed close.

"S-Someone might come in and see us, L." Light murmurs after a few minutes of intense lip locking.

L. Not Ryuga or Ryuzaki, but L. The closest that Light can get to saying L's real name.

"I don't care." L retorts, his usual stubborn streak making itself seen.

Light smiles, and pulls the detective close, pressing their foreheads together, lips connecting softly.

One single thought hovers, lazy, in L's mind as the kiss deepens, tongues mingling together and tasting like vanilla and strawberry and coffee.

'Maybe we should make vanilla cupcakes more often.'


End file.
